Battle Kingdom
by JonathanCole13
Summary: A new Millennium power is recognized!
1. Millennium Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. However, Daice along with his millennium item are mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Millennium Discovery  
  
My name is Daice and I am a little known person in the town of Domino. I own a small card shop in an alley down the main street of Domino. I am a good duelist with an excellent deck. I do not play in many tournaments. Most people do not know what I am really like. In reality, I am a wealthy 17-year old kid who owns stocks from many different companies and in fact I own my own company called Southerland Corporation or South Co. for short. My parents died when I was young so I fully own South Co. Also, I know a kid named Yugi is an excellent duelist and has a chain with a large item attached to it, Millennium Puzzle which I must obtain. I am in possession of a Millennium item myself, I own the Millennium Dagger. Nobody knows there is even such a thing.  
  
My story begins on the way home from school. I have to set up shop for the few customers I have. Nevertheless, I needed to get to my shop.  
  
I walked down Domino St. towards my shop. Suddenly, my Millennium Dagger rattled in its sheath near my dueling deck. My dagger sensed the presence of a dark presence, possibly of another millennium item. I pulled the dagger out. Magically, the dagger's blade extended into a sword. I tossed the sword onto the ground. Before hitting the ground, the sword stopped and floated in the air. It slowly spun and stopped, pointing to the northeast near a side road. Quickly, I picked up the sword and the blade once again returned to its smaller size to a dagger.  
  
Placing the dagger into its sheath, I ran down the road seeing about 15 people. Slowly, I walked down the road toward a boy I saw at my school with white hair. I felt the need to talk to him.  
  
I quickly decided to talk to him and said, "Hi, I've seen you from my school. Anyway how's it going?"  
  
He responded in a quiet but threatening voice, "Come with me boy. I know of the item you hold."  
  
I confusingly went with him into a store. The store was an ordinary card shop. I wondered why he needed me to go in here with me. A black shadow on the floor was growing strangely. Rapidly the card shop was being engulfed in darkness.  
  
"Welcome to the shadow realm," he said.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me!" I shouted in anger.  
  
"My name is Bakura and am the owner of the Millennium Eye and Ring. I am here to take the Millennium item you possess."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that Bakura?"  
  
He quickly but quietly responded in saying, "In a duel."  
  
Bakura took out two of Kaiba's state of the art duel disks and tossed one to me. I fastened the disk to my wrist and inserted my deck. The disk launched out two holographic imaging inducers. After the inducers landed, the life point count showed 4000. Both Bakura and I drew 5 cards each and glanced over our cards. I decided to go first.  
  
After I drew my card, my hand showed a Pot of Greed, two Neo the Magic Swordsmen, a Maha Vailo, a Yami and a Book of Secret Arts. I said, "I am going to play Maha Vailo in attack mode and Yami!"  
  
Bakura laughed and played a monster in face-down defense position and put 2 cards face-down.  
  
I drew a card, another Book of Secret Arts. I played my Pot of Greed and drew 2 cards, a Time Wizard and the Dark Magician. I stated clearly, "I place one monster in defense mode and play the Book of Secret Arts!"  
  
"Maha Vailo, Attack!"  
  
Bakura put his card in the graveyard and drew a card.  
  
"I use Cheerful Coffin to remove two monsters from my hand and play Dark Necrofear. Then I'll use Offerings to the Doomed to destroy my Dark Necrofear, unleashing Dark Sanctuary!"  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"It is the card for your destruction. But I need to play two more cards for my strategy to be complete. So, I'll play the Dark Door and DESTINY BOARD! Your Millennium item is mine!"  
  
"I guess it's my turn now."  
  
I drew Giant Trunade, perfect!  
  
"I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards! Next, I think ill play Giant Trunade to remove all of both of our magic and trap cards, meaning Dark Sanctuary is finished! Since you have no monsters on the field, I will beat you! So, I will simply play two of my Books of Secret Arts to raise my Maha Vailo's attack points to 3150 and flip my face-down card, Neo the Magic Swordsman. And then, I will attack, reducing your life points to zero!"  
  
"Oh no, I lose!"  
  
"Yes, you do lose." I said, ".and you lose more than the duel, you lose your Millennium Items and your strongest card, Dark Necrofear!"  
  
Slowly, the darkness from around us was disappearing, we were returning to the real world. Bakura took out his Dark Necrofear and threw it onto the ground, and then dropped his Millennium Items on the ground. Kneeling on the ground, Bakura said something.  
  
"Keep those items well." "What did you want with those items anyway?"  
  
He said, "They contain extremely powerful magic, you fool!"  
  
He stood up and ran out of the store. I calmly walked out.  
  
"These contain powerful magic, eh. I guess I'll have to get me more of these things." 


	2. Millennium Imbalance

Chapter 2: Millennium Imbalance  
  
As I walked to my card shop from that mysterious duel, I wondered what kind of powers these "millennium items" may hold. So, I pulled out the Millennium Eye and clenched it tight in my hand. Suddenly, thoughts of many things came into my head. I looked to my right and saw a girl with a shopping bag. After a second looking at her, voices exploded in my head, 'Wow! I wonder if I got a good deal on these shoes.' I let go of the eye and dropped it onto the ground. I slowly bended over and picked up the Millennium Eye and pocketed it quickly. I pulled out the Millennium Ring and held it in front of me. As soon as held it out, the ring pointed toward my pocket and then toward the east. I pocketed the item.  
  
Arriving at my card shop, I unlocked the door and flipped my sign to OPEN. I walked toward my mailbox. Inside were the normal things, bills and advertisements except for one piece of mail. I read and surprisingly discovered it was mailed from KaibaCorp! Quickly opening the mail, I took out a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Duelist,  
  
Thank you for your contribution to our tournament.  
  
We are glad of your success in the KaibaCorp official Battle City tournament.  
  
In our gratitude, you may keep your DuelDisk System and have the card enclosed.  
  
I weakly looked through the envelope and found a card. It was a new card called "The King's Trump Card." I walked to one of the cases in my shop, took out a key from my pocket, and opened the case. I placed the card into a card case and took out a sticker. On the sticker I wrote $20.  
  
I decided to close up shop because it was late and no one would come to a card shop at night. I walked into the back room, where the house section of my shop was. I turned on the television and jumped onto my bed. I picked up the DuelDisk on my dresser. Quite curiously, I picked up a screwdriver. I fiddled with the disk finding a few screws holding it together. Unscrewing the disk, I saw a series of scanners and two transmitters. I removed the transmitters and place them on my computer. I noticed my remote, and picked it up. I turned on the T.V. and jumped on my bed. I quickly fell asleep.  
  
"I feel a disturbance in the balance of the Millennium Items."  
  
"What?" I said in confusion.  
  
A dark figure appeared before me.  
  
"My name is Shadi and I would like to know of which items you now possess."  
  
"Well, I own the Millennium Eye, Ring and Dagger."  
  
"Dagger? I am afraid there is no such item."  
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken."  
  
Suddenly, the surroundings disappeared.  
  
My head arose from the bed. I pondered what that dream was about. No such item? What did he mean? I slightly remembered what he looked like. He had older looking robes and a lot of Egyptian style jewelry.  
  
"Egypt, eh?" I said to myself.  
  
I turned off the T.V. and walked out the door. I took out my key and locked the shop. Walking to the road, I called over a taxi.  
  
He drove up and said, "Where to?"  
  
I opened the car door and stepped inside.  
  
I quickly said, "Domino Airport." 


End file.
